Frosted Iron
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Loki fakes his death to escape Asgard only to fall in love with a man who was once his enemy. FrostIron, ThunderShield, AgentHawk, and a light dusting of plutonic Superfamily. Boyxboy, sex, fight scenes, crude language, mpreg, and other warnings I'm not sure of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is my first Avengers fic. Sorry if it sucks or if the characters are ooc.**

**Please review and flame if you want to.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Loki walked around the penthouse he was staying in and leaned against a wall looking out over the city view with a soft smile on his face. A lot had happened to him in the last three years. He managed to fake his death in the Asgardian prison cells with the help of his daughter Hela, sneak down to Midgard, found a job and a home, and somehow ended up starting a relationship with with a man who was supposed to be his enemy.

So here he was standing at the top of Stark Tower in New York waiting for his mortal to return. They had met again the first day Loki arrived on Midgard in a hospital located in city called Berlin. The god had just escaped Asgard and had used one of his secret portals to reach Midgard and had changed his clothes and appearence to blend in when he had a very large simi truck thrown on top of him. He later learned after waking up six days later that the Avengers had been fighting Dr. Doom when he arrived and the truck had been thanks to his brother who had hit it out of the way with Mjölnir.

When he had heard a civilian had been hurt Tony Stark had been the first one at the hospital, not only to see who had been hit but also to get his own wounds treated, and had found that Loki's spell had worn off from the trauma and had the god moved to a private floor that only he had access to. He had woken up to the inventor who demanded an explanation before handing him over to S.H.E.I.L.D but after hearing it the two struck a deal. Loki could stay with him at Stark Tower as long as he kept his identity a secret and gave up evil. Neither one knew that three months after Loki was released and moved in that the two would start dating.

So here he was three years later happily in a steady relationship with Anthony Edward Stark and keeping up his end of the deal by giving up evil and staying hidden. Loki decided it would be fun to pose as different one night stands ranging from Tony's normal choice of women to the occasional male so that if they were ever found out it wouldn't come as a shock that Iron Man was gay.

Loki had just gotten himself a cup of tea and had returned to his spot by the window when he heard the soft hum of the elevator. Thinking it was Tony seeing as he was due back and JARVIS hadn't alerted him that an enemy had entered the building the dark haired god stayed in his relaxed position by the window

"It's about time you returned home Anthony. I was getting lonely." He grinned till he heard the very audible gasps behind him.

Turning around Loki came face to faces with the rest of the Avengers minus his Iron clad lover

"Oh well this isn't going to end well." He muttered taking one last sip of his cup before setting it down and looking at the still frozen Avengers.

* * *

The team had just returned from their latest fight with Dr. Doom and his cronies and had decided to relax together. Tony had been removing his armor when the team went up to his penthouse before he could suggest a different floor and by the time he got upstairs he found his home in ruins with his lover being held in the air by a Hulked out Bruce.

"Hey no! Bad Hulk, get your own god!" He yelled causing everyone to turn to him as he ran up in nothing but jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt

"Anthony you're timing is punctual as ever." Loki sighed feeling the blood rush to his head

"Yeah,yeah sorry babe but at least I'm here. Now will you people please drop what's mine?" Tony glared till Hulk finally dropped Loki who was caught in the inventor's arms

"Thank you. Now I'm sure you all have questions but right now I have a god to take care of." Tony huffed walking towards the elevator before calling over his shoulder

"Oh and clean this mess up since you created it!" And with that the doors of the elevator closed as the two inside rode down to the medical bay.

* * *

When the others had calmed down and Bruce put on some clothes the remaining Avengers went down to the Med bay to find Tony and Loki sitting on one of the beds as the god healed the wounds the inventor had received in battle

"I'm fine Lokes. I'm more worried about you." Tony told him running a hand through Loki's hair brushing a deep cut on his forehead

"Anthony I'm fine. My wounds heal themselves remember? Now hold still so I may do this." Loki replied healing Tony with his magic before also healing himself. The two then looked at each other and started to lean in when Thor burst into the room

"Brother how can this be? You are dead, I saw the body myself!" Thor demanded as Tony looked pissed and Loki mearly sighed

"Thor have you forgotten who my daughter is? The body you saw was one I made look like myself. I changed the appearance of a dead body to look like me after Hela claimed him.

"With her help I was able to arrive on Midgard where I was hit by a flying truck you caused, and Anthony here was kind enough to allow me to stay with him as long as I kept my identity a secret and gave up evil. I have currently been living in this tower for three years and none of you have seemed to notice till now." Loki stated leaning tiredly against Tony.

"Is this true Tony?" Steve asked as Thor simply stood there watching his brother

"Yep all true. I knew who he was when I asked to see the guy who Point Break here hit with a truck. I had him moved to a private floor only I had access to and when he woke up I made him an offer stay silent and give up evil or I would hand him straight over to Fury and make sure he stayed behind bars. I didn't realize that three months later I'd end up in a relationship with him but I wouldn't change anything for the world." Tony replied causing Loki to blush before kissing him

"Nor I Anthony." The god smiled cuddling closer to his mortal causing them all to stare

"So you're telling us the three years we all thought Loki was dead he's actually been living here?" Bruce wondered as the two on the bed nodded

"But you've been bringing back your one night stands every night so how haven't we known about him?" Clint demanded pointing at Loki as both god and mortal started laughing

"Have you all forgotten that I am a shapeshifter? I can take on any form I choose and since I was to keep my true identity a secret and Anthony here wanted to spice things up I would take the form of several women and quite a few men. We would meet up in public places and leave together to come back here. The times when you lot would take over our floor I would normally stay in our room or explore the floor as a cat." Loki giggled before everything seemed to click for Thor.

"Friend Tony you've been sleeping with my brother?!" The god of thunder yelled grabbing Tony by the throat and shoving him so hard against the wall his Arch reactor flickered

"THOR! You put him down this instant! Yes I have been sleeping with Anthony but the entire time you thought I was dead which was exactly what I wanted you to think. Now put my lover down brother!" Loki screamed as the others watched also taking note of the flickering in Tony's chest but only Bruce and Steve really knowing what it's for.

"Why should I? He has defiled you. A prince of Asgard!" Thor growled as Tony tried to get away feeling the reactor continue to weaken before Loki used his magic to send his brother flying

"He has not defiled me Thor. I love him and he loves me and your idiotic display of anger was killing him!" Loki yelled rushing to Tony's side

"Anthony are you alright? Anthony?" Loki asked gently cradling Tony's head

"Do we need to get you to the lab?" He wondered as Tony assessed the damage to his body

"Probably. The hit to the wall was enough to knock a wire loose and I think the strong static force your brother was channeling through his arm might have damaged the casing and stopped the magnet because I'm pretty sure I'm going into cardiac arrest." Tony replied as Loki teleported them to Tony's lab leaving everyone else in the now damaged medical wing.

* * *

The team left Tony and Loki alone for a few hours before Thor finally went up to Tony's floor and asked to talk to his brother alone after apologizing profusely to Tony for almost killing him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive brother?" Thor asked when they were alone on the balcony

"You would have just taken me back to Asgard. When I left I thought of returning to start Ragnarök but then I ended up getting hit by that truck and I met Anthony for the second time. When I was released from the Midgardian healers and brought here I did plan on trying to rule Midgard but then one night Anthony couldn't sleep and I found him drinking and we started talking.

"He listened to me Thor. He didn't interrupt, he didn't judge, he simply let me unload a lifetime of pain and feelings I had been holding back and in turn I did the same for him. I'm happy brother. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you taking me back and cause me to lose the best thing that has happened to me other than the birth of my children that you and Odin took away from me. That's why I've stayed silent." Loki replied leaning against the railing letting Thor take in his words.

"You truly care for Tony don't you brother?" Thor sighed looking at his younger brother

"I do and I'd lose my mind if I lost him now. Before you ask you'll have to ask him about the sphere in his chest you broke." Loki stated turning to watch Tony talk to the rest of the Avengers

"Loki you haven't done anything in the past three years so I will not take you back to Asgard but will you permit me to tell mother that you are alive? She still mourns you so." Thor wondered watching as well

"Mother can be trusted. I didn't mean to cause her grief but I was not going to live out the remainder of my life in a prison cell." the younger god answered keeping his green eyes trained on the billionaire who motioned for the brothers to join the others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alert list. I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**Please review. Critics welcome!**

***~Ravenwood316 **

* * *

After Tony had explained everything, made sure everyone knew that Tony knew everyone's dirty little secrets and would use them, and the rest of the team returned to their respective floors Tony and Loki were finally alone. Loki then looked around the damaged penthouse and used his magic to fix everything before joining Tony on the couch and curling into his side with his head on the inventor's chest.

"Well today was interesting." Tony laughed running his fingers through the god'slong inky black hair

"It was. You saved Midgard for another day, I was found out, and Thor overreacted when you told him we've been lovers for a little over three years. So yes it was very interesting." Loki agreed closing his green eyes tiredly as Tony picked him up bridal style and carried him up to their room before setting him on the bed.

Loki then sat up and they both readied themselves for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. But their rest was short lived when Jarvis woke them up.

"I apologize sir but Ms. Potts and Director Fury have been trying to call you. I've been able to divert their calls but Ms. Potts is now on her way up here and Director Fury is not far behind her." the AI announced truly sounding sorry for not being able to keep the pair out

"It's alright Jarvis but who told Fury? That was the one thing I asked them not to do!" Tony sighed staying where he lay with Loki pressed against his chest

"Anthony it was bound to happen sooner or later so we might as well get up and face them." Loki muttered detangling himself from his lover and pulling on a green and gold robe over his long sleeved dark green shirt and black cotton sleep pants while Tony just walked out in boxers and a tank top.

* * *

Tony had just walked down to the living room and lounged across the couch as the elevator opened to reveal a very mad Pepper Potts.

"Pepper! So how have you been?" Tony smiled from his place on the couch as she walked up to him

"What's this I hear about you living with a deranged god who is supposed to be dead?!" She demanded as Loki walked down the stairs

"Now deranged is just a bit much Ms. Potts. Also as you can see I am very much alive." Loki told her curling up with Tony on the couch as she stared at him.

"So it's true? You really are sleeping with him?!" Pepper growled as Tony glared at him

"Hey he has a name and last time I checked you dumped me because we both felt like we were dating our siblings. Yes I'm sleeping with Loki and before you ask yes I do in fact love him

"And if it wouldn't possibly get me almost killed by Thor again I'd go up to the top of the tower and scream it to the city before writing it in the sky and holding a press conference to announce my coming out." Tony replied as Pepper started to calm down when she saw the god trying to hold back his tears as he kissed the billionaire.

* * *

Once Pepper calmed down and actually listened to the couple she decided that she approved of their relationship. The three were taking happily when Director Fury burst from the elevator followed by the rest of the team and agents Hill and Coulson.

"Stark what the hell is this bullshit I hear about you sleeping with Thor's dead brother Loki?!" Fury yelled as the couple staying curled up on the couch

"What part of don't tell Fury did someone not understand?!" Tony glared at his team before turning to Fury

"As you can see Loki isn't dead and he's been living here for the past three years without any of you noticing. Also before you you start screaming again I should remind you that you signed Loki's entire file and handling over to me the day after Thor announced he was dead. Legally I own his frozen blue ass." Tony smirked causing everyone to gape and Fury to growl.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he wasn't dead and that you've been fucking him these past three years?!" Fury demanded

"I thought it was your job to know what we did? Like how Clint and Phil have been an item for years, Thor made Steve his bitch, Natasha and Bruce have started dating, and I've been sleeping with a dead fugitive of both Earth and Asgard." Tony shot back keeping an arm tightly around Loki as the god reclined against his chest.

The entire room was silent as they watched Fury try and grasp what Tony just told him as the inventor just stayed on the couch petting Loki's hair like the god was a cat

"I will speak with the rest of you later and don't think you're off the hook on this one Stark." Fury announced glaring at everyone with his good eye before telling them all to return to their respective floors but he wanted to talk to Steve and Tony privately.

* * *

Loki was bored as he sprawled across the couch playing with his magic waiting for Tony to get out of his impromptu meeting with Fury and Steve in Tony's unused office. He could have just gone back to bed but he was curios what they were talking about and Thor was sitting in one of the chairs.

"I wonder what they are talking about brother." Thor stated trying to start a conversation with his younger brother

"I would say it was about me but seeing as only Anthony knew I was alive and living here I highly doubt the topic is solely about me." Loki replied solving a rubik's cube with his magic.

"Why did you do it Loki? Keep this from me I mean." Thor asked as Loki's green eyes met his blue

"Because I wanted to stay hidden. If I had told you then you would have told mother and father or would have taken me back to Asgard. I like my life here with Anthony whom I love and would gladly give up my immortality for." The younger replied as Fury opened the office door, glared at Loki, then left with some kind of paperwork in his hands.

Sitting up and looking over to the now open door Loki got off the couch and walked over to the door followed by Thor as they looked in

"Loki guess what? I just adopted a kid!" Tony grinned as Steve frowned at him

"We adopted a kid Tony. Fury made me sign the papers as well." The solider corrected as the gods simply stood there but Loki recovered quicker than his brother

"We are getting a child?" He asked

"Yep! His name is Peter, he's three, and he was bitten by a radioactive spider!" The inventor grinned

"Why would anyone trust you to care for a child Anthony?" Loki wondered as Steve gave up trying to remind everyone he adopted the kid too.

"Well that's why Fury had Steve sign the papers too. I'm not a good role model but out of the entire team not only do I have the most money to support the kid I've also been considered the most normal person on the team." Tony replied shrugging his shoulders as Loki started laughing

"How in all of the nine realms are you the normal one on your team!?" He laughed as Tony just rolled his eyes, told Steve and Thor to leave, then dragged Loki's laughing ass back to bed.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**

**thank you for reading!^^**


End file.
